


Sometimes You Just Need A Quickey

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Love, M/M, Rimming, Trailer Sex, Work sex, bottom!Jared, break sex, quicky, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fucking in the trailer during a break in filming. Top! Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Need A Quickey

Jared felt his phone buzz in his pocket as soon as Robert Singer called for break. They’d been filming since 4 a.m. and had done the same scene between Sam and Death at least 6 times. Jensen was, luckily, relaxing in his trailer, leaving Jared to suffer through this alone.  
Jared pulled out his phone and read the text from Jensen Needless to say; all the blood immediately left his head and moved further south.   
From Jensen: Be in my trailer in 5. On the bed, no clothes.   
When Jared got to Jensen’s trailer, he locked the door and peeled out of his Sam clothes. He layer back on the bed reached a hand down to rub at his thick cock.   
“Did I say you could touch yourself, Jay?”   
Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen standing inside the bedroom door way, rubbing his own cock through his jeans.   
“N-no,” Jared moaned, arching his back as Jensen crawled onto the bed, “I’m just so h-horny for you, Jen…”   
“Turn over.”   
Jared flipped onto his stomach, body shaking with anticipation as Jensen ran his hands down his boyfriend’s body, rubbing shoulders, tickling his spine, and teasing Jared’s tight ass. Jensen grabbed both cheeks in strong hands and pulled them apart, exposing Jared’s tight hole. Jared moaned as Jensen’s tongue kitten licked and sucked at his rim, getting him wet and sloppy. Jensen’s spit ran down Jared’s balls and thighs and Jared writhed and moaned underneath him, cock throbbing on the thin edge of release. Jared bucked back into Jensen’s mouth, silently pleading for more.   
“Gotta tell me what you want, Jay, you know that.”   
Jensen continued to tease Jared, pressing a finger in next to his tongue.   
“Please, Jen, please fuck me. I n-need you in me when I come!”   
Jensen chuckled, dark and low, “now that’s what I like to hear. You ask so pretty, baby.”   
Jensen took some time working another two fingers in Jared’s hole, stretching and preparing it for his cock. He pulled back, listening to his boyfriend whimper in need as he lubed up his own throbbing cock.   
“Turn over, babe, wanna see your face when I shove my thick cock in that tiny little hole of yours.”   
Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist as his lover began to press inside his body. Jensen was big, and no matter how many times they would fuck, there was always that burn. Jared welcomed it, and arched his back to press his ass further onto Jensen’s cock.   
“Mm, fuck, Jen so good. Fuck me, hard, please!”   
Jensen grasped his hips and began to thrust into him in a punishing rhythm, cock rubbing against his prostate with every one, fingers digging into skin so hard it was sure to leave bruises.   
“Want me to fuck you hard, huh, babe? Gotta hurry, wouldn’t want any PA’s coming around looking for you and find you getting fucked hard on my cock, huh?”   
Jared moaned so loud it was practically a scream, reaching for his own cock and pulling, pre-come flowing out of him at a steady pace against his stomach.   
“Fuck, Jay, you’re so hot and tight around my cock. Goddamn baby, come for me, wanna feel you clench around my cock.”   
Jared gave his cock a few more rough pulls before coming hard against his chest and stomach, cock twitching and balls drawn up tight to his body.   
“Ugh, yes baby just like that.”   
He felt Jensen release his own orgasm inside him, cum pumping deep in Jared’s tight hole.   
Jen fell against Jared’s chest, and both held one another tightly.   
“That was so good, baby.” Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s pec, as Jared slid his hands though Jensen’s hair.   
They heard a knock at the trailer door.   
“Yeah?” Jensen yelled through the wall, pressing more kisses to his lover’s chest.   
“Rob wants Jared for more filming! Five minutes.”


End file.
